Outnumbered: The Sequel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Lucifer and Alexi are now getting ready to begin their life as a family, but how is the Devil going to cope with parenthood? Sequel to "Outnumbered". PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lucifer and Alexi are now getting ready to begin their life as a family, but how is the Devil going to cope with parenthood? Sequel to "Outnumbered". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is set four months after "Outnumbered". Lucifer is human, the babies are human (yes, you read right…BABIES) and there may be a special guest appearing in later chapters.

**

* * *

Outnumbered: The Sequel **

**-ONE- **

Lucifer's eyes blinked open and he looked over at the love of his life, his fiancé who lay beside him, that small bump present on her stomach. He leaned on an elbow and watched her sleep, grateful for the morning sickness to be over for her. She'd always found that a little traumatic. That beautiful girl beside him stirred and she opened her eyes, looking right at him with deep love and affection.

"Good morning." She whispered, hand straight on her belly as it was every morning.

"Morning." Lucifer replied, leaning forward and kissing her lips before turning his attention to that bump, "Morning, kids."

"Morning, my darlings." Alexi said softly, rubbing her belly affectionately.

Lucifer leaned down and moved her hand, kissing the bump and rubbing it himself.

They got out of bed and headed downstairs, the summer morning ever beautiful as they looked out of Bobby's windows. Lucifer pulled Alexi into his side and kissed her temple, the young woman smiling and sighing in response.

"I'll get you some juice, honey." Lucifer said softly, heading to the kitchen while Alexi sat on the sofa with Dean.

"Morning, Lex." Dean smiled, kissing his sister's temple, "Morning, little dudes."

"They might be little dudettes, Dean." Alexi pointed out, "Or one of each."

"I still can't believe you're having twins." Dean breathed, "Twins…"

"I know." Alexi replied, "But I'm the one who's gotta push 'em out…it's gonna hurt so bad."

"It's all worth it though, right?"

Alexi smiled and kissed Dean's forehead.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Castiel smiled as he looked through the photos again.

"I can't believe how the babies change…it's lovely." He said softly, "They go from being small little oval-shaped creatures to beautiful forming humans."

Alexi beamed at Castiel and kissed his cheek.

"You're going to be an uncle, Castiel." She told him, "How does that feel?"

Castiel smiled brightly and kissed her temple.

"Wonderful."

"Hey, I've figured out the roles in this family by the way." Alexi called, everyone looking up at her.

"We got awesome Uncle Dean, who teaches the kids about cars and how awesome rock music is," She began, Dean grinning in response, "Fussy Uncle Sammy who's nervous about them eating the wrong stuff and who teaches them all the crap they don't ever need to know…"

Sam chuckled and looked at Dean who just couldn't believe how much of a woman Alexi looked with that maternal glow.

"Then there's cheeky Uncle Gabriel who's just gonna completely go against what Sam says and feed them loads of sweets, and lovely Grandpa Bobby who's gonna call them idjits and end up babysitting them both when we all go out for a drink."

"Hey!" Bobby called, unable to contain his smile.

"Then brave Uncle Michael who'll protect them no matter what," Alexi continued, "Uncle Castiel will teach them all about honesty and truth, and there's there's Uncle Uriel who'll be the really serious one that bores them to tears."

Everyone gasped when Uriel actually smiled at that before returning to his book.

"Uncle Zachariah's gonna be the really clever one who teaches them all about history…who also bores them to tears." Alexi said, Zachariah huffing out a laugh in response, "And last, but certainly not least, suave, sophisticated Uncle Crowley who'll spend countless dollars on them and spoil them rotten."

Alexi sighed then and put her hand on her stomach, each person finding themselves with tears in their eyes after her final sentence.

"Oh, my little babies, how lucky you are to have a family like this one," She whispered, "You're gonna have everything because your family loves you so much…you couldn't ask for a better family. Not in a million years."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you like this one, because I'm enjoying writing it already! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Lucifer and Alexi are now getting ready to begin their life as a family, but how is the Devil going to cope with parenthood? Sequel to "Outnumbered". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Outnumbered: The Sequel **

**-TWO- **

"So what are we gonna call our little ones?"

Lucifer asked as he and Alexi looked at their scan photos. Alexi was now five months into her pregnancy and her mood swings were still coming along nicely. Lucifer dreaded the damn things.

"Well we need two boys' names and two girls' names just so we're prepared," Alexi began, "And if we're having one of each, we can pick our favourites."

Lucifer nodded and kissed Alexi's forehead.

"What if we're actually luckily enough to have one of each?" He asked, "God, I can't wait."

Alexi smiled and snuggled close to the Devil, pressing a kiss to his jaw, Lucifer turning and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, near to choking up every time he said it.

"I love you too." Alexi replied, stroking Lucifer's cheek and kissing him again, "Oh, I've had an idea for a wedding dress!"

Lucifer chuckled as Alexi found her catalogue of maternity wedding gowns, finding the page with a sleek white gown that had small net sleeves, Lucifer just knowing that Alexi would look beautiful in it.

"That's the one, Lex." He said softly, "Trust me."

Alexi raised an eyebrow and looked at her fiancé.

"Seriously? You think?" She asked, "Is it…would I…would I look nice?"

Lucifer smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Lex, I'm sorry!" Gabriel laughed, "I had no idea you were in the bath."

"Get out, you ass!" Alexi growled, "I'm naked in here!"

"Dude, you're hot!" The Archangel chuckled, Alexi losing her temper.

"I said…" Alexi breathed, "GET OUT!"

Lucifer heard the shouting, passing a smirking Gabriel and grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't get her stressed and upset, Gabriel." Lucifer breathed, "Please…it's not good for her or the babies."

Gabriel nodded, heading downstairs where Lucifer heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He pushed the door open to see Alexi getting dressed, just pulling her top on and wiping her eyes in the process.

"Baby?" He asked, Alexi turning with tears in her eyes, "Oh, honey…c'mere."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, pressing herself against Lucifer who sighed and kissed her head.

"Shhh," He soothed, "It's just my brother being an ass. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Alexi nodded and followed Lucifer, dressing down to her underwear before climbing into bed and letting him climb in beside her, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"Sleep now, sweetheart." He whispered, Alexi nodding before settling down for a nap.

She'd already started needing naps in the afternoon since the hectic lifestyle that surrounded her tired her out easily. The Devil stroked her hair soothingly, feeling her relax against him, that bump pressing against him as they both kept their babies warm.

* * *

Alexi looked in the mirror at the dress she'd chosen, looking to Crowley and Castiel who both smiled at her with tears in their eyes.

"You look beautiful." Castiel whispered.

"Stunning…" Crowley added, "Gorgeous!"

"Good." Alexi replied, looking to the woman who was helping her with the gown, "I need to take it now, because I'm getting married in an hour."

The woman looked really confused and Alexi handed her a credit card.

"Please, I have everything I need now, and my fiancé's waiting for me…"

The woman nodded and made the transaction, Castiel clicking his fingers and sending the dress Alexi had worn to the boutique back to Bobby's house.

Bobby sat in the wedding car (the Impala) with Dean and Sam in the back, waiting for Alexi to join them. She left the store looking so gorgeous all of their jaws dropped. As she climbed in the car, she sat between the men who were giving her away and she smiled. Her big day was here and she was marrying the man she loved. She had babies on the way and a stable home with a loving family.

Alexi Winchester couldn't ask for more.

-TBC-

* * *

**Oooh WEDDING TIME! Hope you like this so far, I can't wait until the babies are born! xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Lucifer and Alexi are now getting ready to begin their life as a family, but how is the Devil going to cope with parenthood? Sequel to "Outnumbered". PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Outnumbered: The Sequel **

**-THREE- **

Lucifer gasped as Alexi walked up the aisle (which was made of a dark red piece of carpet from Bobby's basement), his lover looking beautiful in her dress, the bump adding to her maternal glow and beauty. Dean was on her left side and Sam on her right, both smiling proudly at her and then each other. The angels stood, Castiel as the best man while Michael stood at the altar, ready to perform the ceremony. Gabriel and Castiel stood by, Uriel and Zachariah on the other side with Bobby. Alexi reached the front and Dean and Sam kissed her cheeks, Alexi beaming up at Lucifer before taking his hand.

* * *

"I, Alexi Winchester take you, Lucifer, to be my husband," Alexi began, smiling up at Lucifer, "I promise to love, honour, protect and cherish you forever, along with our babies because you are the most important people in my life. I love you more than anything and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Love you, Lucifer."

With that, she placed the golden band on Lucifer's finger, squeezing his hand before awaiting his vows to her.

"I, Lucifer take you, Alexi Winchester, to be my wife." Lucifer began, wanting to kiss her so much, "I'm gonna protect you, love you, care for you and honour you always, along with the twins, because yeah, you're all so precious to me. I love you and we're gonna have a great life, you and I. I promise. I love you, Alexi."

He slid the ring onto her dainty finger and they held hands, turning back to Michael.

"Screw it." He said, shocking everyone, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Just kiss her, Lucifer."

Lucifer beamed at Alexi and kissed her tenderly, Alexi deepening the kiss and moving closer into each other's arms. Everyone clapped and cheered and the couple shared an embrace.

* * *

A month into marriage and the couple were very happy, both sat at the kitchen table with baby name books, Alexi gasping as she found a boy's name. They were having one of each, and Lucifer couldn't help but think that his father may have had something to do with it.

"Jake." She said, "Jake Winchester!"

Lucifer grinned and found a name for their girl.

"Katie." He breathed, "Katie Winchester."

Alexi smiled beautifully and took Lucifer's hand, gasping as she felt something and putting a hand on her six-month old bump.

"Lex?" Lucifer asked, Alexi smiling with tears in her eyes.

"They're kicking…" She whispered, gasping as it happened again, "Lucifer, they're kicking!"

Lucifer placed a hand on Alexi's stomach and both of them laughed as the children kicked again.

"Hey, guys!" Alexi whispered, "Mommy and Daddy are here…yes we are."

"Hey, kids!" Lucifer said softly, kissing Alexi's stomach and nuzzling it, resting his cheek there and feeling tiny feet kicking against his face, "Oh God…hi, Jake…hi, Katie…"

He looked up to see tears falling down Alexi's face and he shot up, pulling her close and kissing her lips tenderly.

"Lex…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Alexi replied, "I'm just so…happy…"

"Me too." Lucifer whispered, kissing her head and holding her tight.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he entered the kitchen, Alexi gasping and beckoning him over.

"Dean! Dean, they're kicking!" She cried, "Here!"

She placed his hand on her stomach and he gasped, chuckling as he looked down to where his nephew and niece lived.

"Hey, dudes!" He laughed, "Wow!"

Alexi wiped her eyes and laughed, calling the others who ran in, all touching her stomach to feel their niece and nephew kicking.

* * *

Lucifer and Alexi lay in bed that night, Lucifer holding Alexi close as she rested against him.

"Katie and Jake…" Alexi sighed, "What colour is their nursery going to be?"

"Hmm," Lucifer huffed, "Pink and blue?"

"What, you mean half and half?" She asked, "No, we can't create a divide between them…what about a soft green?"

Lucifer considered it and smiled.

"Green would be cool."

"We don't have to start looking just yet, but it might be an idea to in the next few weeks." Alexi whispered, "Anyway…gimme a kiss."

Lucifer beamed and kissed Alexi's lips tenderly, deepening it and then pulling back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They nuzzled noses and Lucifer kissed the bump on his wife's stomach, stroking it tenderly.

"Goodnight, Jake," He whispered, "Goodnight, Katie."

"Goodnight, my darlings." Alexi added, "Night, baby."

"Night, Honey."

-TBC-


End file.
